Equally Miserable
by ShedSeeStars
Summary: A small oneshot telling the story of when Connor and Dawn finally meet. Some adult language suggested in conversation. Nothing terrible.


**-NARRATORS POV-**

Harmony get's a call.

"She is? Oh! Yay, Okay, I'll tell bossy!" Harmony says excitedly on the phone. She hangs up and runs to Angels office. "Boss!"

"What is it, Harmony?" He says, with an annoyed tone

"She's here!" Harmony smiles to confirm as she walks out of his office. He follows her and meets a few familiar faces in the hallway.

"Buffy." Angel says with a smile on his face, as he grasps her with a tight hug.

"It's been a while, Angel." She hugs him back, equally as tight. "I heard you needed our help?"

"Yes," Angel says, "Come to my office, we can all talk about it."

Buffy shook her head and signaled her team to Angel's office.

Angel signals his team to follow.

"Re-united and it feels so good." Lorne sings, feeling the odd, unusual but great feeling of happiness with everyone together.

Willow and Xander went to hug Harmony and Cordelia with a smile on their face.

Jiles and Wesley gave their Watcher handshake and talked with their stunning British accents.

Anya quaintly made her way towards Lorne and started to poke his horns, he thought it was strange but sensed her kind curiosity and took her arm in a link with his.

Fred and Gunn went to their most familiar face, Faith.

Them and a few others, all followed into Angel's office.

Angel and Buffy almost harmonized their next words.

"You, stay out here." Angel commanded to Connor, and Buffy commanded to Dawn.

"Fine." Dawn and Connor almost harmonized their words as well.

The office doors close. There's an awkward silence with just Connor and Dawn sitting there.

"Sooo.." Connor says, looking at Dawn with an interest.

"My sister used to be in love with your dad. She killed him once too." Dawn stutters, breaking the ice in the up-front way she knew how.

"Oh yeah? I like her! I tried to kill my dad too, she fits in." Connor jokes.

Dawn doesn't accept the joke well. She folds her arms, leans back in the chair, and pouts.

"What's wrong with you?" Connor asks.

"My sister never lets me in on this stuff. She obviously thinks I need a babysitter." Dawn complains.

"I sometimes wish I wasn't always in on this stuff. I always find my way back to it though. You're lucky your sister cares." Connor assures her.

Dawn huffs in disagreement. "Sure. What? Did they pay you to say that?"

Connor chuckles a bit, "I wish."

"Still. I hate not having a normal life." Dawn looks down, awkwardly.

"I'm sure your life is normal, just a bit more exiting than most." Connor says, patting her knee in comfort.

Dawn looks up at him. "My life is hell."

"At least you have a better life than I do." Connor says, a bit more sternly, like his father.

"That is so not true." Dawn exclaims as she crosses her arms.

"I'm sure it is." Connor says, looking her straight in the eyes.

Dawn looks at him back, not blinking. "My sisters the slayer."

"My parents are vampires." Connor snaps back.

Sitting up, facing her body towards his to look at him more intensely. "My mom died from a brain tumor."

"My mom died so I could be born. Just to get stolen by demons and raised there for my teenage years."

"I was born a key, and my sister died to save me."

"I got with Cordelia when I thought the world was ending, even though her and my dad were in love. Although, she was demonically taken over at the time. And, we had an evil god child who tried to destroy the world. But my dad killed her, than banished me from everyone's memory to help me have a better life. I only remember this because I was born to kill some demon, and while I was fighting, Wes dropped my memory box thing and now I remember it all. Everyone does." Connor sits back, crossing his arms smiling, still looking her in the eyes.

_Let's face it, he knows his life is worse._

"Oh." Dawn says, stunned.

"It's okay. I mean.. I have a better life with my human family, while still getting to be around here every so often for kicks." He tilts his head to the side, slightly shaking it in approval.

Dawn has a dazed look on her face. Almost as if she hasn't heard a word Connor has said for a while.

"Cordelia and Angel are in love?" She questions, with a shocked tone.

Connor and Dawn share a laugh as Angel, Buffy and the whole crew walk out.

Buffy mumbles to Angel, "Oh no, they're getting along."

Angel chuckles, "Either that or _equally miserable."_


End file.
